Jax's Twin version two
by Magenta Stone
Summary: Jax and his twin sister Lexi and their lives in Charming.


**A/N: I don't intend to follow the show completely, just the major events with the exception of Donna being killed by Tig. In this fic Donna doesn't exist, but Opie isn't with Lyla he is with Alexia, Jax's twin and they have Kenny and Ellie as well as an older daughter named Rose after Alexia's grandmother. I changed a few things in this fic to differentiate from the other 'Jax's Twin' fic I did. **

Chapter 1

Jackson and Alexia Teller were born on June 9th, 1978 to John and Gemma Teller within minutes of each other. Jax is older by five minutes, and he never let Lexi forget that she was the baby. The twins were joined in 1984 by their brother Thomas, who in 1990 died of the family flaw. Their father died three years later and a few months after Gemma married Clay Morrow, their father's best friend.

Jax's best friend is Harry 'Opie' Winston and Lexi's was Tara Knowles up until she left Charming. Both twins were hurt when Tara left but Lexi ended up getting closer to Opie and when the three graduated Opie asked Lexi to marry him. A year later they were married and had a baby on the way.

-December 25th, 1996-

Lexi walked out of her mother's kitchen with a huge dish of lasagna. She placed the dish in the middle of the table and as she stood, felt her water break.

"Opie!" She called, not sure where in the house her husband was.

"Lexi are you alright?" Gemma asked as everyone that was in the house came rushing towards the eighteen-year-old.

"My water broke." She answered as she scanned the club members' faces for her husband.

"Come on Lex, let's get you in our truck and then our family can follow." Opie appeared next to her and led her out to their truck. She watched as her mother, stepfather, twin and all the club members got onto their bikes, waiting to follow them to St. Thomas.

Opie and Lexi arrived at the hospital and walked up to the nurse's station. "My wife is in labor, her water just broke." Opie told one of the two nurses at the desk.

"Okay, take the elevator to the fifth floor, the nurse will direct you from there. Should I send the rest to the waiting room?"

"Yeah!" Opie answered over his shoulder as he rushed Lexi to the elevator.

"Hi Anna." Lexi said to the nurse on the fifth floor. "She's early but it's time." Anna nodded and grabbed a wheelchair for Lexi. She pushed Lexi into one of the labor and delivery rooms and had Opie sign her in.

"Dr. Namid will be in shortly." Anna told them before leaving to page the OB-GYN.

"I can't believe this is it, our first baby Opie." Lexi smiled up at him. Opie smiled back and grabbed her hand.

"Hey Lexi, you ready to be a mom?" Gemma asked as she entered the room.

"Yes, I didn't think she would come this soon but this is a nice Christmas present." Lexi responded. "Did you call Grandpa and Grandma?"

"Yes, mom isn't feeling well and dad won't leave her so they won't be here tonight baby."

"That's fine, I didn't really think they would. I wish dad could've been here though."

"We all do baby. I'm going to go and see if I can find your doctor." Gemma left the room and as the door opened again Jax entered.

"What are you going to name her?" Jax asked as he stood next to Opie.

"Rose Amie." Lexi told him.

"Perfect." The twins smiled at each other before Jax squeezed her hand and left the room.

"Alright Lexi, let's check you and see how fast we can have your little girl here." Dr. Namid smiled as he walked over. He got rubber gloves and moved to check how dilated Lexi was. "Well I guess this will be a quick one, you are already seven centimeters. Another three and you can start pushing." Lexi nodded as Dr. Namid left the room again.

Lexi waited about half an hour before the doctor returned and she felt the urge to push. "Alright Lexi, I'll count to ten and I want you to push down with your chin on your chest." Lexi nodded. Dr. Namid started to count and Lexi pushed. Two more pushes and she heard her baby cry.

"Welcome to the world little one." Lexi said as Dr. Namid placed Rose on her chest. The nurse cleaned Rose up and placed her on the scale.

"Six pounds, five ounces and twenty-one inches long," The nurse announced to them.

"Nice size, smaller than I was and bigger than you were," Opie told Lexi. She smiled at him while she tried to sit up in the bed. Opie assisted her and soon she was handed her daughter.

"She's so perfect Ope. I can't wait to take her home already." She looked down at her daughter and Rose opened her blue eyes. "Chances are her eyes might stay blue." Lexi told Opie.

"Good then she will look just like her mommy." He told her. Lexi handed Rose to Opie just as her mom, Jax and Clay walked into the room.

"Meet Rose Amie Winston, six pounds five ounces and twenty-one inches long. The first grandchild of two of the first nine." Lexi handed her daughter off to Gemma.

"My first grandbaby. She's so precious." Gemma hugged the infant to her chest as Jax snapped a picture of them.


End file.
